Una vez más
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Porque sé que a pesar de que hemos perdido, aún queda bastante camino que recorrer...Sé que a pesar de que mis alas están rotas, aún puedo volar, aún puedo gritar con todas mis fuerzas "Una vez más". One-shot KageHina


¡Holi! .u. ¡Buenas tardes! Mucho gusto,soy Yuusei~ suelo escribir fics de KnB pero desde hacía un rato quería escribir un fic de Haikyuu! (De hecho tengo como otros 3 por hacer xD) Y pues aquí está,originalmente iba a subir otro como primer fic de Haikyuu y este como segundo pero ya que (?)

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y que dejen sus reviews diciendo que les pareció~

¡Por favor,cuiden de mi! (?)

Aclaraciones: Haikyuu! es de Haruichi Furudateyo-san y yo no soy Haruichi por lástima :c así que Haikyuu! no me pertenece

Ahora si,sin más por el momento,les dejo con el fic

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Porque sé que a pesar de que hemos perdido, aún queda bastante camino que recorrer.

Sé que a pesar de que mis alas están rotas, aún puedo volar, aún puedo gritar con todas mis fuerzas "Una vez más".

Ya no tengo ese miedo de secundaria, ese pánico que me congelaba hasta los huesos por no poder decir "Una vez más", al contrario, ahora tengo un fervor aún más grande en mi sangre, un fuego que me quema cada vez que escucho a Suga-san o a Kageyama levantar el balón para mí.

Ahora ya no estoy solo, ya no tengo que aventar el balón contra la pared para practicar, ya no tengo que sacar a mis amigos de sus clubes para que levanten los balones para mí. Por fin tengo un verdadero equipo.

Al fin tengo el número diez de Karasuno, aquel con el que "El pequeño gigante" voló tantas veces en la cancha, el número del nuevo "Pequeño gigante" Hinata Shoyo.

Sé que tantas noches que pasé en vela llorando, los días en que gritaba hasta quedarme afónico para que tan solo alguien escuchara mi egoísta pedido de levantar el balón, tantos días en los que me consumía en desesperación por no tener a nadie a quien llamar "compañero" en la cancha de juego, los varios golpes y tropezones que sufrí solo por una cosa, ver el balón en el aire para mí una vez más.

Después de tantas veces de estar en mi límite, al borde del abismo, a nada de tirar la toalla para no volver a pisar el gimnasio o no querer saber nada del voleyball, después de ver como mis sueños se esfumaban lentamente frente a mi sin poder hacer nada, hoy sigo de pie en el gimnasio que se pinta de negro y naranja para nosotros.

No sé si estos sentimientos que queman en mi pecho puedan ser expresados de alguna manera…El saber que a pesar de mi altura, aún puedo volar. El hecho de voltear a los lados y ver a Nishinoya-senpai salvando el balón, de escuchar las picardías de Tanaka-senpai cuando anota, el poner atención a las indicaciones que el coach Ukai nos da, sonreír por los ánimos que provienen de los demás chicos de segundo y Yamaguchi, sentir la reconfortante tranquilidad y sensación de alivio que emana Suga-san o el aura intimidante de Daichi-senpai al enojarse, hasta me alegra un poco el ver a Tsukishima burlándose de mi o de Kageyama…Todo eso me hace sentir un poquito más alto y mucho más fuerte.

Ahora aquella aterradora puerta se abre frente a mi ya que tengo la fuerza de todos los compañeros de mi equipo conmigo; ahora se cual es la maravillosa sensación de ver el otro lado de la cancha desde el aire, por fin puedo sentirlo…

Por fin puedo sentir el ser parte de un equipo, por fin siento la prueba de que yo estoy aquí parado en la cancha y no en mi casa durmiendo, soñando con todo esto.

Ya no estoy solo, cada vez que caiga ya no tendré que frustrarme y ver todo desde el piso mientras trato de levantarme con todas mis fuerzas…Se que cuando caiga, todos estarán ahí para levantarme y hacerme volar nuevamente, para no perder mi rumbo ni siquiera cuando una enorme muralla haya frente a mi…Ahora sé que aquellos oscuros días valieron toda la pena del mundo, sé que el desvelarme para pedirle ese único y anhelado deseo que tenía a todas las estrellas valieron la pena…

Aún mantengo mi promesa de ser el que se quede en la cancha más tiempo, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, la cumpliré.

Quizá Aoba Jousai esta vez pudo pararnos pero será diferente, lo juro. Juro hacerme cada vez más fuerte para que ese balón se levante una vez más de las habilidosas manos de mi Kageyama.

En algún lugar él también cayó y se vio débil, él también sintió la misma frustración que yo al perder…Por eso ambos nos hacemos más fuertes, para que nuestros sueños se realicen totalmente, para que seamos los campeones; para que él pueda levantarla y yo pueda rematarla una vez más.

Ahora todo ese sufrimiento que pasé es el que me da impulso para no caer, para seguir con la parvada de cuervos, para sonreír por más intimidante o alto que se vea la barrera ya que no la derrumbaré solo…Para aprovechar todos esos sentimientos que se queman en mi interior cada vez que estoy en la cancha frente a otro equipo rival.

Definitivamente…Agradezco el estar en Karasuno y poder decir "Una vez más".

—Hinata-idiota ¿Ya acabaste de cambiarte? —Preguntó Kageyama mientras se acercaba al pequeño pelinaranja que desde hacía un rato estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado con una toalla cubriéndole.

El azabache movió el hombro del menor y no había respuesta nuevamente, con algo de molestia le quitó la toalla y forzó su rostro a que se volteara, sorprendiéndose al verle.

—Hinata… ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó Kageyama al ver lágrimas derramarse en el sonriente e iluminado rostro de Hinata que comenzaba a reaccionar y volver a la tierra.

—Por nada, estoy bien Kageyama—Contestó el de menor altura mientras se tallaba los ojos con emoción y felicidad, confundiendo a Kageyama que lo veía atónito— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Kageyama negó al instante, tratando de cerrar la boca.

—Es que...Llo-Llorabas con una sonrisa—Hinata suspiró, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa— ¿Por qué? —

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, solo recordaba que estoy muy feliz de que pueda gritar "Una vez más" y que alguien levante el balón para mí—Kageyama se sonrojó al escuchar a Hinata decir eso con una sonrisa tan radiante.

—M-Me alegra que puedas golpear todos los balones que levanto para ti…—Susurró Kageyama casi inaudiblemente con un sonrojo que ya ocupaba todas sus mejillas. Los de primer año se acercaron suavemente y se besaron cortamente con dulzura por la sensación de felicidad que ahora inundaba a ambos.

— ¡Hey, Kageyama! Sabemos que su amor es muy fuerte y todo eso pero no andes toqueteando a Shoyo o te golpeo—Exclamó Nishinoya entre risas junto a Tanaka que imitaba los gestos de una mujer y hacía mofa del beso del que ahora el armador y el rematador se habían separado por vergüenza.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya; que descaro que el rey sea todo un exhibicionista con la reina ¿O será que?... ¿Le prende ser voyerista y que alguien los cache? —Ese fue Tsukishima, hablando con una sonrisa burlona junto a Yamaguchi que reía por lo bajo.

—Ya vámonos chicos, Daichi nos comprará algo en la tienda de Ukai-senpai—Dijo Sugawara al entrar por los cuatro.

—Lo que digas, mamá cuervo—Canturreó Nishinoya con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrojando al peligris al instante.

—Es que tus polluelos se estaban concentrado en otras cosas pero ya vamos—Esta vez fue Tanaka el que hablo, siguiendo al libero que salía por la puerta de su pequeño cuarto de club, apenando a Asahi con un abrazo.

—Vamos Yamaguchi, dejemos a sus altezas preparar sus cosas para partir—Yamaguchi asintió y salió tras el rubio, sonrojándose cuando sintió el brazo de éste pasar por sus hombros, apegándolo para caminar bajo la estrellada noche.

—Entonces vamos, chicos—Kageyama y Hinata asintieron apenados, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación para que el capitán cerrara.

—Una vez más…—Murmuró Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejándose tomar de la mano por Kageyama mientras iban a la tienda de su entrenador.

—No solo una…Todas las veces que quieras…—Contestó Kageyama, apretando el agarre de manos, sonriéndose con complicidad como cuando iban a ejecutar su ataque rápido y robándose un pequeño beso para sellar su promesa de que siempre, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, el balón se levantaría


End file.
